diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirag Gupta
Chirag Gupta is the Indian-American friend of Greg Heffley. He appeared only as a supporting character in the online and book version, but his role is greater in the film. He appears in: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick Rules, The Last Straw, The Ugly Truth, and Cabin Fever. Overview Chirag is a good friend of Greg's. According to Greg, he is just as short and stout as he is. He makes a cameo in the first book during his departure party, where he supposedly moved out of state and was to never be heard from again. In Rodrick Rules, however, it is revealed that his parents decided not to move, and Chirag stayed in Greg's neighborhood. Greg and the other students thought it would be funny to pull a practical joke on him before welcoming him back for real. Although the joke starts small, it soon gets to Chirag's attention, and Chirag reports the joke to Vice Principal Roy, who calls Greg up to his office. However, Vice Principal Roy somehow misidentifies the person on the receiving end of the joke and thus Greg gets off the hook rather easily, much to Chirag's chargin. Chirag soon reports the joke to his father, who calls Susan. Greg denies that he started the joke, so Susan takes him to Rowley's house to obtain some proof. Rowley confessess that Greg started the joke and thus, Greg is taken to Chirag's house to discuss what happened. Chirag however, lets Greg off the hook and invites him inside to play some video games, indicating that he has forgiven Greg, mainly due to the fact that he was glad that people were talking to him again. In the movie, the joke plays out differently. Greg begins the joke due to Chirag stating that Greg has yet to win Holly Hills' attention, causing to Greg to begin the joke. Chirag later lures Greg into the art room and disguises himself as Holly, bringing in several students. When Greg greets him, Chirag removes his disguise and reveals the hiding students who thus witness Greg talking to Chirag. As a result, this ends the joke. In The Last Straw, Greg tries out a new joke that involves people talking quietly in Chirag's presence in order to make him think he was going deaf. However, Chirag quickly reports this to Vice Principal Roy and this ends the joke before it can get out of hand. Appearance Chirag was the same age as Greg; he was also in the same grade as him, but was much shorter than him, to the point of which Greg says if grades were based on heights he would have still been in the first grade. Like a lot of people in the book, his nose was extremely long and he had short and stubby hair. His immense ears were circular in shape like Gregory's and he had beady black eyes. In the film, Chirag has a heavy Indian accent. He isn't that short as he was in the book, has short rounded hair instead of short stubby hair, and noticeably large teeth. In the online version he has an afro and an even longer nose compared to the normal book. Trivia *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules (film) , this is the first time that Chirag is trying to trick Greg by disguising as Holly and make Rowley eat his favorite food. *He doesn't appear in The Third Wheel nor he wasn't mention at all. Other roles In The movie(s) Chirag appears in all three movies, In the first, he is just one of Greg's friends, and he also warns him and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. In the second movie, he goes back to India. But he returns, and Greg plays the "Invisable Chirag" joke on him. Eventually, Chirag tricks Greg into noticing him. In the third book, Chirag is a member of Greg's boy scout troop. He helps weave a giant web to catch Mr. Warren and his troop, and Mr. Warren ends up falling into it and tumbles off. An animated scene lets us know that the web Chirag and Greg weaved causes Mr. Warren to fall down a cliff and get chased by a swarm of bees and a bear. In The Online Book Untitled 5.gif|Chirag's online Look! Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (brief appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days(cameo) Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Greg Heffley's friends